


I Told You So

by charpaige



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Kissing, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charpaige/pseuds/charpaige
Summary: In which, the local news airs a story about Charlotte kissing Kid Danger, and everyone gives Henry their condolences.





	I Told You So

It's finally the holidays in Swellview and Charlotte couldn't be happier. Call her cliché, but the twinkling lights, various Christmas trees, refreshingly cold air, classic holiday music, and eating every chocolate peppermint combo known to man made the season even better. 

In fact, Charlotte was sipping on a peppermint mocha latte while waiting for Jasper, watching snow flurries fall against the backdrop of a multicolored lit-up holiday storefront when she heard a noise. She slowly removed her cup from her lips and looked to the alleyway that led to the parking lot. As soon as her eyes caught red and blue, she smiled. 

"Kid Danger, what are you doing around here? I thought you and Captain Man were at a bank robbery." 

"We were, but forget that. Just come over here," Henry said while beckoning her from behind the corner of the building. 

Charlotte gave him a skeptical look. "I need to wait for Jasper. I don't want him to think I ditched him."

Henry looked at a specific retailer where there was a line outside of a door, with Jasper outside with other patrons and not even close to the doorway. "He's waiting for the eggnog leches cake, right? He's gonna be there for a while, and it looks like he'll be just fine, so come on."

She gave Henry a small frown before looking over at Jasper, taking in the scene of him chatting it up with some cute guy. Huh, maybe he was right. "Fine," she answered, taking her time turning the corner.

Of course, Henry was being Henry, so he continuously beckoned her further and further without explanation till they were behind the building and in an obscure place near the parking lot.

Charlotte looked up at Henry expectedly, shrugging her shoulders in question at what was going on. "You led me back here for what exactly?"

"I just wanted to say hi," he replied with a smile, stepping closer into her space. "And maybe get a ‘good job on saving people at the bank even though it's my job' kiss."

"Henry," she started, "we can't kiss here. Being behind a building just doesn't make the world's population disappear."

"Hmm, not so sure about that," he countered.

Charlotte gave him The Look™, but it was paired with a grin. "You know it's not safe, especially with you dressed up as Kid Danger. And you're making secret dating awfully hard to keep a secret if you want to kiss and hold hands every time we're within five feet of each other."

"C'mon Char, you know that's what makes secret dating more fun."

Unfortunately, she knew he was right. It didn't take a rocket scientist or someone with a doctorate degree to know that the best part about secret dating was, in fact, the secret. The adrenaline that rushed through your veins after nearly being caught in a compromising position and making up white lies as to why you're suddenly spending so much time together was fun. Charlotte thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest when she and Henry almost got caught kissing in the elevator by Ray.

It was exhilarating damn near, but the unmatched part of it all was the one on one time with each other while secret dating. It was like being on a whole different planet where the atmosphere was laced with pheromones that made you inseparable and obsessed with each other. Charlotte could get a part-time job for looking into Henry's brown eyes, even with constant overtime and low pay.

When Charlotte watched couples and romances on television, she didn't get it. Watching her high school classmates fall in and out of love and grow frantic over someone they've known for a few months at the drop of an iPhone made no sense to her. But it suddenly started to make a little bit of sense when she and Henry got closer again after a small distancing act.

Charlotte blamed it on multiple things. One, Henry didn't have girlfriends anymore, which meant he wasn't texting, calling, and asking her for girl advice all the time. Then, Jasper found out about Henry being Kid Danger. The secret wasn't just between the two of them anymore where they'd go to school together talking about crime fighting, afterward to Junk N' Stuff together to actually fight crime, and go to Henry's place after to be regular teens with homework.

Add Jasper to that formula and everything was less interpersonal between Charlotte and Henry. But they got closer after their rough patch, crime was slowing down after the addition of more Swellview Police Departments. Jasper was going out on more dates with girls and boys in an attempt to figure himself out. And Henry needed help balancing his school life and work life, which meant Charlotte swooped in to help with homework, studying, standardized testing, essays, and impending college applications.

It surprisingly made Charlotte and Henry tight-knit again. It was the two of them in the Man Cave, at Henry's house, in class, Charlotte's home, watching Junk N' Stuff, going to the Mall and restaurants to pep talk Jasper for his dates. The distancing act that previously plagued their friendship all around evaporated and it made them closer than ever.

So much closer that it led to pretty obvious crushes on their parts. All it took was a college application sleepover where Jasper ditched them for a last-minute date. Eventually, Henry and Charlotte were wrapped up in each other during a horror movie marathon, being the true scaredy-cats that they were as they clasped hands and hid behind shoulders.

Cue an impromptu confession on both their parts consisting of like, liking each other and a couple of kisses because hey, they had to seal the deal. And suddenly, they were a secret item. It had to be under wraps at first because they weren't really sure where they were going with this whole dating thing as lifelong best friends, but it felt right.

But when Henry dropped a hypothetical on Ray about the situation, Ray made it clear it wasn't a good idea. The whole co-workers dating each other thing that could get in the way and blah, blah, blah. So, that meant it was confidential from everyone. Including Jasper, which was the worst part.

Henry and Charlotte didn't want to play favoritism to who to spill the beans to, but they were also just two months into the relationship. Yeah, it felt like the real deal, but they already lied to him about being in a relationship before to test his loyalty to keeping secrets. They didn't want to do that to him again.

Especially with Ray being a grown, man-child that'd do anything to get a secret out of anyone that smelled slightly of anything hush-hush related. It was a slippery slope with greased roller skates. But in this particular personal moment between Charlotte and Henry, with him trying to pout and entice her into a kiss, it felt worth it. 

She tried to keep her face expressionless, attempting to not let Henry know she was entirely giving in. "I don't know," Charlotte trailed off.

"Well," he began, while pulling something from his pocket and holding it over her, "what about now?"

She looked up and was instantly impressed that he bought mistletoe. "Darn you, Henry. You know I can't say no to holiday antics and traditions."

"I know," Henry surmised, unable to hide the huge smile on his face.

Charlotte sighed, still not sure yet knowing exactly when and how Henry captured her heart. "Let's make this quick," she commanded, closing the gap between them.

Henry met her halfway and the two damn near mashed lips, but it somehow made the kiss that much more intimate. The lip-lock was soft and languid, their lips continuously moving against one another's even though it was supposed to be quick. Henry got bolder, putting an arm around her waist to pull her closer while Charlotte's hand cupped the side of his face, her warm hand caressing his cold nipped jawline.

They were instantly and undeniably in another world with each other, just a couple of hormonal teenagers kissing behind a building while the snow fell heavier around them. At least they were until a car alarm rang out in the distance. Charlotte and Henry separated swiftly, it was almost like Charlotte somehow obtained hypermotility with how fast they stepped out of each other's orbit.

The two of them looked around, the alarm shut off as a mother scolded her child who had taken her car keys. A wave of relief ran through them, the couple both sighing to the point where they could see their breath in the cold. As fast as the reassurance ran through them, it rapidly disappeared for Charlotte and was replaced with irritation mixed with embarrassment.

She lightly punched his arm. "See? This is why it wasn't safe."

Henry rubbed the spot where she hit him for dramatic effect. "You said it was gonna be quick."

"It obviously wasn't quick!" Charlotte retorted, frustration lacing her voice.

"Char," Henry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, I'm sure nobody saw us. Just calm—"

She narrowed her eyes at him, deciding to sip her forgotten latte. "Were you gonna tell me to calm down?"

He balked, suddenly remembering her accosting him in the Man Cave for doing just that in the past. "No," he lied with a shake of his head.

"Right," Charlotte responded, knowing that he meant well. Because frankly, she was about to freak out at the thought of being caught kissing Kid Danger. She couldn't even imagine the media circus that was going to turn into. "Look, I'll see you later for the Christmas party. No more couple stuff until we're completely alone. Okay?"

"Okay," Henry agreed, fighting the urge to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks for the help kind citizen." He said, backing away while giving her a salutational wave.

She smiled, gesturing cheers with her coffee cup. "No problem, Kid Danger."

Charlotte sighed like a school girl in love on her way back to watch Jasper in line. She assumed he was probably in the doorway by now. Which was why it was pretty freaking surprising when she nearly ran into Jasper when she turned the corner.

She held back her startled yelp and clutched her cup to her chest. "What the heck, Jasper?"

"Me? What happened to you?" He asked, exasperated.

"Uh, a car alarm went off, so I went to go double check to see if it was getting robbed. You know, just in case I had to call Captain Man and Kid Danger," Charlotte quickly strung together.

"Oh, good thinking," Jasper answered. "Well, I got the cake. The bakery van showed up earlier than they expected, so now we can go set up the party."

"Great," she replied, utterly relieved he bought her story. Curse Henry with his stupid mistletoe, cute face, and kissable lips. They were minutes away from being discovered by Jasper, and that was a sobering thought Charlotte had to share with Henry at the Christmas party. 

Secret dating was supposed to stay hidden for a certain amount of time. This shouldn't be the way it got out there, and Charlotte was hoping she was right.

  


* * *

  


The Christmas party in the Man Cave went as planned and was somehow perfect. The shared dinner with its plethora of food went without a hitch, they watched holiday specials while adorned in Santa hats and devoured the eggnog leches cake. After playing board games while drinking way too much hot chocolate, it was time to exchange gifts.

Henry and Charlotte sat next to each other lazily at the couch, the long day mixed with great food and excitement wore them down. Jasper and Schwoz went to retrieve the gifts while Ray fiddled with his Mini Laser to light candles to mask the smell of some weird food Schwoz brought.

This was an actual good day. Not to mention, the universe usually favored Charlotte pretty well. She had great parents, had a second family in the Man Cave, she was conventionally attractive, smart, great hair, had two best friends with one being her boyfriend, and the list was endless really. But the moment she looked up from her and Henry holding hands under the table at the Man Couch, she knew the universe made an interesting choice with this one.

There on the large television screen before her was the Swellview nightly news, going over the pop culture section for the segment when a picture of Charlotte and Kid Danger popped up on screen. Charlotte's stomach immediately dropped, rivaling the velocity and internal destruction of Whistlin' Susie.

Henry and Charlotte's clasped hands tensed as they made eye contact, both of them wearing a look of absolute trepidation. Henry then launched himself across the table for the remote, trying to quickly turn the channel while Ray's back was turned. Charlotte didn't need to turn around to know that the damage had already been done, Ray emitting a gasp mixed with a high-pitched scream.

Henry continued to change the channel anyway, trying to play it cool once Ray stood before them with his jaw dropped and his eyebrows downcast in a disappointed manner.

"W-what's up Ray?" Henry struggled to get out, the rapid speed of heart rate making it hard to form sentences.

"What's up?" Ray repeated, snatching the remote off the table to turn back the channel. Of course, Charlotte and Henry kissing was still front and center except with a couple of girls gossiping about Charlotte as that year's spelling bee winner, her identity already found out. "What's up is that you two went ahead and dated behind my back after I told Henry that'd it be a bad idea."

Henry and Charlotte shared a look, guilt-laden frowns on both of their faces.

Ray looked pissed, which was a rare feat. "This is the type of stuff I was talking about. I know you two can work together just fine and have a business relationship, but we can't have slips like this."

Henry let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I pressed for it, and she told me it wasn't safe. I'm sorry, Ray."

"Well, you should be, and you will be," Ray retorted, turning to go back to the control panel. "Charlotte can't work here for a couple of months."

"What?" Henry scrambled out of the couch booth, standing up in protest. "Dude, that's not fair! It's literally all my fault."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders in vanquishment. "He's right Henry. People will see that I work here and might connect things together. It's not safe for you guys. It has to be this way till this blows over."

Henry looked dejected, messily running a hand through his hair. "But we need Char. She runs this operation half the time. This doesn't make—"

"You think I don't know that Henry?" Ray interrupted. "It's just temporary. Maybe this will be a warning that you should keep your lips to yourselves in public." He quipped, going through the secret door next to the panel.

Henry stood there with his hands on his hips in disbelief while Charlotte tossed her head back in frustration, hitting the booth with a thud. She stared up at the Man Cave's ceiling in contemplation but unsurprised at the turn of events.

Henry walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm just numb really. Hopefully, people forget about this story by the time winter break is over when we go back to school."

"Ugh, I forgot about gossipy teenagers being a problem," he replied, already picturing the droves of teen girls running up to Charlotte to ask about Kid Danger. "I'm sorry by the way. Like, really sorry."

Charlotte reached for Henry, and he bent over so she could give him a peck on the lips. "I know. Maybe the universe decided the secret was supposed to get out. Maybe this is going to be good for us."

He hovered over her with a smile._ That's my girl_, he kept to himself while deciding to lean over and kiss her again.

  


* * *

  


Unfortunately for Henry, the good in the situation was nowhere to be found as soon as he got home. To his surprise, the ‘SORRY!' banner was up in the kitchen, which was stark against the aesthetic of Christmas decorations. Plus, his dad had a job, so this literally made no sense.

Before Henry could even ask questions, his mother and father rose from the couch with solemn faces. Suddenly, enveloping their son in hugs and rambling sympathies.

"Okay, okay. What is going on here?" Henry demanded.

His mom held his hands in a comforting manner. "Oh baby, you didn't see the news?"

"News?" he asked, growing more confused by the second.

"You didn't see the story about Kid Danger and Charlotte?" His father chimed in.

"Yeah," Henry acknowledged, "but what does that have to do with me and the banner in the kitchen?"

"Listen, son," Jake continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that society has probably taught you that being a man means that you don't have to express your emotions. But we're here for you if you want to cry over Charlotte getting into a relationship."

Henry's mouth was agape, still processing the words that were coming out of his parent's mouths. "What?" he drew out long in one breath.

"Honey," Siren said, leading Henry to the couch to sit down, "your father and I know how you feel about Charlotte. The two of you are childhood best friends, and we've noticed that you've been closer than ever. We thought you'd ask her out sooner, but we're sorry that Kid Danger got to her first."

"Uh," Henry started, totally blindsided by the pity coming from his parents. Plus, he didn't know his and Charlotte's interactions were this transparent. "Thanks for caring, I guess. But it's fine, me and Char are good friends, and dating isn't forever, so."

"That's good, looking on the bright side," Jake encouraged. "But seriously Henry, we're here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Um, I'm gonna go shower and go to bed," Henry responded, getting up from the couch to head for the stairs. "Good night."

His parents returned his expression of departure before he headed up the stairs with a sigh. Once he was in the hallway, his luck continued to trend downward as he ran into Piper. She looked up from the phone in her hand with a surprisingly empathetic face.

"I heard about Charlotte and Kid Danger, sorry for your loss," Piper said in passing, heading straight for her bedroom.

Henry watched her room door close. His mouth had fallen agape in shock for the second time that night. "Do I have to pinch myself because I must be dreaming," he mumbled to himself, turning the knob to his bedroom door.

  


* * *

  


Apparently, Henry should've pinched himself weeks ago, because now that winter break was over and they returned to school for the new year, everyone wouldn't stop talking to him. To do what, you might ask? Apologize, pity, and give him their condolences.

The Kid Danger and Charlotte story surged on social media for days, which caused people he didn't even talk to, to direct message him their grievances for missing an opportunity to date Charlotte. He'd figured it died down, but as soon as he walked into the building, it was apparent that was a no.

Sidney and Oliver were the first ones to bombard him, giving Henry a fruit basket and a small bouquet of flowers with a card attached and sympathetic shoulder pats. It took everything in his power to not implode on the spot.

But the fuse was evidently lit, and it grew shorter once at his locker, surrounded by more flowers, candy, balloons, cards and even a lit candle on the floor beneath his locker. Henry rolled his eyes so hard, it gave him a multi-second headache.

He honestly couldn't believe this. Were him and Charlotte really that much of an item over the years that everyone predicted the day that they would get together? Was he really the only one blind to the fact that she was perfect for him and her, for him? Was he that clueless?

He fought the urge to bang his head against the metal of his locker. But he knew that it'd only draw more sympathy from others, so he started shoving all his gifts of pity inside the locker instead. Stuff started falling out multiple times, flower petals scattering, cards bending, and candy bars hitting the ground.

This time Henry growled, picking up the candy and the candle still at his feet. In the process of blowing out the candle, he spilled a little candle wax on his shoe. He groaned even louder this time, ripping everything out the locker and dumping it onto the floor since it obviously wasn't going to fit.

As Henry opened an old plastic bag he found underneath his textbook, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He irritatedly knocked it away without looking at the owner. "What?" He snapped.

"Sheesh, someone's not having a good morning," Jasper answered.

He sighed in relief at his voice. "I'm sorry dude. It's just all this stuff, and people won't stop saying they're freakin' sorry that I'm not the one dating Charlotte and I'm just losing my mind."

Jasper started picking up stuff off the floor, putting it in the bag Henry held open. "I told you guys this was gonna happen."

Henry gave him a mocking grimace. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After the cat was out of the bag with Ray, Charlotte and Henry had no choice but to spill the beans to Jasper. Except, it seemed like the cat seemed to have untied the knot to the bag and walked straight out of it when they weren't looking because Jasper already knew. In fact, Jasper made up his date that night he was supposed to sleepover with Henry and Charlotte. He knew that they were obviously feeling each other and that they just needed a little push and alone time. But hey, that's what best friends were for.

And Schwoz knew since Charlotte and Henry were apparently captured on the security camera kissing before they opened the store one morning. So yeah, it was secretly dating but really just a secret from Ray. Which was a relief in its own right not having to explain to more people, because this whole situation was already stressful enough.

"Things are gonna go back to normal," Jasper said. "It might take a while, but people will forget about this eventually. I'm sure there'll be a high school scandal to capture everyone's attention by the end of the week."

"Doubt it," Henry mumbled. "Maybe for me, but for Charlotte? There's no way people are going to stop asking her questions about Kid Danger."

"Dang, you're right. I bet today's gonna be tough for her."

"It's already tough," Charlotte chimed in, appearing next to Henry and Jasper.

She looked aggravated, and both boys could see it on her face. Luckily, for Charlotte, the rest of her winter break went fine without her parents seeing her kissing Kid Danger. Staying at her Uncle Roscoe's cabin that only had spotty Wi-Fi and no cable pretty much left them disconnected from the news and popular culture for a week. And her parents had fairly busy jobs anyway, so they barely checked the news unless there was a catastrophe or to see the highlights at night with the weather.

However, once Charlotte was within range of internet, that's when things got bad. Being seen kissing Kid Danger meant that his fans pretty much decided to come for her throat. She never really used her social media profiles. They literally sat dormant except for a post every three months or being tagged in group photos from LIMP. But that didn't stop the savages from posting nasty things about her.

Like, evil, hateful, incendiary things about her and to her even though they didn't know her. Was it surprising that Kid Danger fans would stoop to that level? No. Did it make her feel crappy for a day or two? Yes. But being the smart person she was, she decided to deactivate her online presences completely and not dwell. The most accurate quote ever said was that haters were always going to hate, so why even bother with it?

But instead of dealing with hate in real life, now she was dealing with every girl in school asking about Kid Danger. As soon as she was dropped off at school, she was caged on both sides by girls asking questions a mile a minute. Charlotte couldn't get away fast enough, and Byshell inadvertently became her bodyguard once she flanked her side to get into the building.

Once she spotted Henry and Jasper, it was the ultimate wave of relief. But now that she was finally seeing Henry in person instead of text, calls, and webcam, she could see he was going through it just as bad she was. A look of frustration adorned his features, bags were under his eyes, and his hair was uncharacteristically messy. For some reason, it looked like the sympathy section from the supermarket blew up in his locker and landed on the ground.

"What is all of this junk?" Charlotte asked.

"Everyone's giving Henry their condolences since he missed the opportunity to ask you out because you're dating Kid Danger," Jasper explained.

Henry immediately glared at Jasper. "I can't believe this is such a big deal. How is this such a big deal?"

Jasper hummed in thought, taking a candy bar out of the bag for a snack later. "Well, we've all known each other since elementary school, but you and Charlotte became super close since you guys started working at Junk N' Stuff together. Maybe everyone just expected it to happen."

"Plus, you know how society doesn't think girls and boys can have platonic friendships," Charlotte added.

"They're not exactly wrong in this case, right?" Jasper questioned.

Henry gave Jasper a mocking look. "As much as I'm loving your early morning deadpanned, sass," he replied, "I'm going to class and pray for this day to be over as fast as possible. So, if you'll excuse me." He finished, slamming his locker door.

Upon closing his locker, Henry noticed everyone was watching them, but mostly Charlotte and Henry. He could tell people were whispering, waiting to see some type of reaction from him or Charlotte regarding her new relationship status.

He audibly swallowed, realizing this day was going to be much more difficult than he anticipated. Henry gave Jasper a handshake-hug combo of departure, before giving Charlotte a full-bodied hug, completely ignoring the gossip and prying eyes. It was probably a little longer than necessary, but they haven't seen each other since the Christmas party, and he missed his girlfriend. So, sue him.

Charlotte and Henry gave each other knowing smiles once they separated. Making this so far terrible day feel absolutely worth it.

  


* * *

  


However, by the end of the day, it didn't feel worth it. On Charlotte's end, the only way she could breathe was when Byshell was by her side. When teens weren't surrounding her about the details of her relationship to Kid Danger, there were notes and letters passed in her direction and stuffed in her locker. People offering her free lunch, coffee, and even their overpriced electronics just to find out something, anything about Kid Danger.

Henry dealt with more pity from his schoolmates. He was still in disbelief at the number of people that came up to him and felt sorry for him that he was unable to date Charlotte before Kid Danger did. A couple of girls actually calling him and Charlotte lost soul mates. Like, what? Even Ms. Shapen and the janitor gave him empathetic looks, and the lunch lady gave Henry free food. 

He wasn't sure what was weirder, the fact that people didn't think he had a chance with Charlotte because Kid Danger was a superhero sidekick or that people were so convinced in the idea of the two of them getting together just because they were friends and had great chemistry. They could've both been gay platonic best friends for all they knew, assumptive much?

Henry sighed for the umpteenth time that day, his index finger tapping on the steering wheel while he waited for Jasper and Charlotte to show up so they could carpool to Junk N' Stuff. Even though Charlotte was technically fired, for the time being, she had to get some of her school stuff that she'd left there over break.

It took a few more minutes before Charlotte showed up sans Jasper. She slid into the car passenger seat, clearly exhausted and frustrated by that day's events. "Hey Hen,"

"Hey Char," he replied, combating the urge to lean over and kiss her. "Where's Jasper?"

"Belly shirt," she sighed, "he'll be out in a couple of minutes. How was your day?"

He sucked his teeth in irritation. "Horrible. Who knew people feeling sorry for you would get annoying after a while?"

"I'd prefer that to all the Kid Danger fans trying to bribe me into telling them personal facts about you."

Henry sighed this time before placing his hand over one of hers. "We have to do something about this. I honestly don't see this dying out as long as you and Kid Danger are together."

"That's it!" Charlotte exclaimed. "We need to break up."

"Uh, what?" Henry inquired.

"Not me and you," she further explained, "me and Kid Danger. We need a public break up so everyone can leave us alone. We could even have Jasper film it and submit it to a news station."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Henry agreed, lacing their fingers together. "You're so smart," he said lovingly.

"Yeah, I know," she quipped with a smile. "Now let's just plan this out."

  


* * *

  


The plan worked incredibly well. As soon as Jasper submitted the clip, alerts from pop culture websites erupted everywhere, and the story was trending. Henry and Charlotte relished in it with a couple of bottles of soda in celebration, his arm around her as they wore the biggest satisfied smiles.

"I can't believe this worked," Henry mumbled.

"Maybe we're just amazing actors," Charlotte added.

They both shared a knowing smile before bursting into laughter, the cloud of stress and anxiety finally moving past them. They could date in peace. Well, just around their friends until they decided to tell their families so that Henry wouldn't seem like a rebound from Kid Danger. Plus, that usually stirred up cheating rumors that neither of them needed. This was much better.

"Whatcha' guys watching?" Ray asked as he entered the room.

"The news," Charlotte and Henry said in unison.

Ray gave them a curious look before turning his attention to the television, the headline flashing on the screen grasping his attention. "Kid Danger and Charlotte Paige break up? What'd you guys do?"

Henry shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh ya' know, just staged a fake break up so people could leave us alone and Charlotte can start working here again."

Ray watched the looping footage of Charlotte and Kid Danger exchanging some heated words before Charlotte started to fake cry. It ends with her pushing away Kid Danger's poor attempt at consoling her and an audibly loud ‘we're breaking up!' on her end. The crappy phone quality and camera angle made it that much more personal. "Wow, I'm impressed guys."

"Thanks," they answered in unison again.

"Kid Danger might look like a bad boyfriend for a while, but this is completely worth it," Charlotte said.

"Oh definitely," Henry agreed, "I'm sure people are still going to be gossiping about it, but that beats getting fruit baskets and flowers."

Ray burst out in laughter. "Kids, were you giving you fruit baskets and flowers? Like, someone died?"

"Yeah, and candy and sympathy cards. I literally got a sympathy card meant for someone that actually died," Henry informed with a roll of his eyes before sipping his soda.

Ray's childish, mocking laughter continued to ring throughout the Man Cave. "Well, I'm proud of you guys fixing the situation. But no more slip-ups. I mean it," he finished while pointing a stern finger at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah we got it," Henry assured while Charlotte rapidly nodded.

The two of them waited for Ray to leave them alone again before clinking soda bottles for cheers and pecking each other on the lips, grins never leaving their faces.  


**Author's Note:**

> i already posted this on [tumblr](https://charpaige.tumblr.com/post/181335226784/i-told-you-so), so i figured i'd post it here with the other fics i'm going to post soon. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated! 


End file.
